


Subject 551

by salarta



Category: Resident Evil 5 - Fandom
Genre: Futanari, Hand Jobs, Haughty Bitch, Human Experimentation, Insults, Mind Control, Non Consensual, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salarta/pseuds/salarta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder where penis enlargement spam comes from? Look no further than Africa, Tricell, and one of Excella's favorite experiments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subject 551

Viagra Soft FlavouredSuperDealWeekendPrice$3.31

!=/CIALIS FOR ORDER/=!

Hey Guys get yourVii-agra

FemaleCialisSuperDealWeekendPrice$1.75

Permanent En1argedPenis, Dr. Guaranteed Up To 3 Inches Increased & 40% wider in 60 days or less anbib txoe

*how does cialis work*

Safe and potent enhancement pills

The Truth of Penis Pills

 

The truth? Everyone knew about the ridiculous offers of penis enlargement methods that went straight to their spam folders alongside thousands of fake lottery wins and phishing schemes. The truth was an elusive concept that most people would never know. Contrary to anything the E-mails said, most spam poured in from the same place: Africa.

Excella knew why.

Her golden high heels clicked on the steel steps. Her path to the labs took her down the test subject elevator. Millions of dollars worth in research and development, held in stasis within hundreds of sealed capsules along the curved walls. New scientists found the enterprise awe-inspiring, to think that Tricell held a library of participants catalogued and easily retrieved by the lift's super-computer.

Nobody wanted another Raccoon City. The heads of Tricell especially didn't want the company's reputation torn to shreds by the spectre of that incident repeating itself. Excella's proposal to the company saw her promotion as CEO of the African branch, where she and Wesker had full control over its operations. All the riskiest drugs went through testing under her wing, including serums and pills that could promise anything from eternal life to relief from a bad rash. Uroboros, as glorious and coveted as it was in her partnership with Wesker, was only the pinnacle of their designs.

A Licker in the cell to her left threw itself against the glass walls of its prison. Its blood splatter washed away with a swift jet of water from a line of ceiling spickets.

"That was a little too close." She shuffled her hand inside the V-split of her dress. There it was, her cell phone, nestled in the silken white cloth beneath her right breast. It was the perfect excuse to tease Wesker with her marvelous, cultured charms. Proper grooming was a trademark of a Gionne lady, whether it showed in her porcelain white skin, tightly maintained black hair or fresh, racy curves. Her bracelet slid on her left arm as she flipped the phone open, hit speed-dial and held it to her ear.

"Tricell Pharmaceutical Company, African Research Division..." the receptionist droned on with the business line.

Excella rolled her eyes. Proper grooming was one thing, but she didn't feel like wasting her precious time waiting for the receptionist to finish. "This is Excella Gionne. Transfer me to the head researcher of Lab 218."

"Can I have your verifica-"

"Do I sound like someone who needs a verification number? Transfer me to Lab 218 or your new job will be licking the mud from my shoes every time I visit."

"...Yes. Just a minute Ms. Gionne."

Her lips curled into a disgusted sneer at the moans of a couple T-virus infected natives clawing on the glass to her right. The wall's sturdy, muffling construction allowed the click of her heels to resound higher, tick tick tick echoing her arrival. At least these zombies didn't look as desperate as some of the pathetic whelps she met while studying at university. The phone line cleared as someone answered on the other end.

"Lab 218, this is doctor-"

"You should learn how to control your test subjects. They tried to attack me."

"I-I'm sorry Ms. Gionne. If I knew you were coming, I would have-"

"Enough excuses. I don't know how your past bosses treated you, but in my company I will not accept failure from anyone. You can expect to find yourself living on the streets like a filthy beggar if you cannot give me results when I want them. Or perhaps you would like to become one of our test subjects yourself?"

She had a reputation for stuck-up bitchiness among her workers... and she prided herself in it. It came natural to her after a life of high achievement and excellence in everything she pursued. Excuses were for stragglers and idiots. Real scientists admitted their faults and plowed away at their tasks until they found a solution. As if their incompetence weren't already a dark stain against them, many of her employees dared to lust after her with lurid fantasies that they might actually woo her by ogling her and lying about their progress. She would have to suffer the indignity of their eyes on her again, but if they managed to succeed in her time away, the trip might very well be worth it.

"Of course not, Ms. Gionne," the doctor's frantic tone wavered. "I'll make sure our subjects remain docile when not in the middle of active tests."

"Depending on your next answer, you may not have a position with Tricell long enough to give that order." She smiled at his audible gulp. For once, she had the doctor's full, undivided attention. "What is the status on subject 551?"

A hint of pride, Excella could discern, boomed out with the doctor's voice. "Trials 200 to 230 were a complete success, Ms. Gionne. Subject 551 has shown remarkable growth. Furthermore, agitation produces a marked rise in excitation."

The next steel door opened with a mechanical churn. It wouldn't be long before she could see this so-called 'remarkable' progress for herself. "Very good, doctor. You may have a future with Tricell after all. Have you noticed any side effects or changes in mood?"

"The subject has shown a heightened level of energy and vigor after every treatment. Subsequent doses have made subject 551 more comfortable and confident with the drug's enhancements. The subject also presents a strong desire for mating that grows stronger and sets in earlier with each trial."

Excella silently scoffed. The scientist was bullshitting her. They always did when their jobs were on the line. Her expensive perfume reminded her of her riches and status as she inhaled. A bitch, she may be, but a bratty heiress who threw tantrums, she was not. She outgrew the Paris Hilton phase of her life back when she graduated from university. Nobody could possess all the miraculous drug effects told to her through one successful set of trials. She would be able to expose the scientist's lies herself soon enough.

"When was the last dose?" Excella asked.

"We administered the drug nearly 24 hours ago, Ms. Gionne. We are currently preparing a new dose for the subject."

"Hmm, do not administer the drug. I want to see how prolonged treatment has permanently changed subject 551."

"Understood, Miss... wait, are you coming here right now?"

Excella smirked at the nervous tick in the doctor's voice the instant the man caught on. She flipped her cell phone shut precisely as the observation room door opened. Her subtle, classy gait brought her air of authority to prominence, her professionalism looming over that of the researcher. Before his eyes, she tucked her phone back into the under-cleavage in her dress.

"Correction, I _am_ here. I came to see your progress on subject 551 for myself."

"Now?!" the doctor said. "We didn't know you were coming and had no time to prepare subject 551 for proper presentation."

"Excuses again, I see." She folded her arms under her robust, _natural_ endowments and hid her thoughts behind a null expression, nodding as she blithely announced, "You're fired. I trust you know the company policy if you reveal anything you have witnessed."

His eyes shot wide. "Wait! I was merely suggesting that an important woman like you shouldn't disgrace her eyes by seeing what our research looks like at its worst."

"That's precisely what I want to see. I will know what to expect when we begin to sell the product in a diluted state."

She loathed excuses... when they were used the wrong way. No one could know the truth behind her choice for the subject of this wonder drug, or how much pleasure she derived from any positive results.

She openly laughed at the suffering of lowly lab rats who proved themselves unworthy of the Uroboros strain. The drugs her division made had the power to create new life and show most humans for what they were underneath all their posturing: slimy, disgusting scum that didn't deserve to dirty her heels. Greater size linked to the foulness of their hearts, the facade of human skin tossed aside to show off the giant lump of trash that composed their very being. The thought of her worst offender towering high as a skyscraper, the new nasty blob form televised to all the world with the phrase 'The Real Jill Valentine' flashing above, brought a wet thrill to her classy nether.

There were just two problems. The first problem: her hated rival had complete immunity to Uroboros. She could accept that one; it made sense that the mother of these abominations, the woman whose T-virus antibodies made Uroboros possible, was already in her most repulsive form. Excella had a cloak and mask already in the making for Jill Valentine to spare anyone from seeing the true face of this cancer on society. Its design would be that of the olden Plague Doctors, a flawless reminder that the woman behind the mask had once carried a virus potent enough to put the worst STDs to shame. The other problem...

"If you insist, Ms. Gionne," the doctor said.

"I do. Bring me a glass of wine, I want to celebrate your progress. Or have you forgotten how to do that as well?"

She loved Albert Wesker. Excella Gionne, a cold, calculating business-minded bitch, loved someone. It was utterly absurd. Since she met him, she couldn't stand parting with his company. It felt so wrong, and so right, and everything in between that she secretly wanted to spend her precious time on her knees between his legs, replacing her exotic caviar with the man's superior seed. She ached for a taste. Drool seeped from the corner of her collagen lips. Entirely to highlight her natural beauty, she reminded herself.

She held her wine glass aloft when the doctor handed it to her, balancing the splashing weight of Sauvignon Blanc as it poured from the bottle.

"Ah, Sauvignon Blanc. I think you have proven yourself worthy of your employment," Excella lauded. "Open subject 551's cell, I would like to observe her closely."

"Ms. Gionne..."

"Yes?" She entertained the idea he might say something other than what she expected.

"I urge you to remain in the observation room. Our research shows that subject 551 reacts very strongly to a female presence."

She leaned against the room's central table and of all things lowered herself to observing the man's name on his tag before addressing him. "Doctor Smith, I don't want or need your concern. In fact, I would rather die than be helped by the likes of you. Before I change my mind about your place in this company, I suggest you open subject 551's cell and leave me alone with her for the next fifteen minutes."

Threats always sparked the reaction she desired. In seconds, the doctor turned knobs and pressed buttons that verified the researcher had the proper authority. It paid to have safeguards when B.S.A.A. had agents across the world. The cell's bright light flooded into her eyes. A few blinks cleared her vision. The instant she heard the door slam behind the doctor, she took those last small steps toward the majestic sight awaiting her. A grin cascaded to show her pearly whites at the, as the head researcher said, 'remarkable' progress.

Jill Valentine. Jill. Valentine. The legendary S.T.A.R.S. and B.S.A.A. operative, the Master of Unlocking, the one member in her unit to confront Nemesis and live. A woman whose impressive resume of activities included extensive weapon handling, special skills in lockpicking, hand-to-hand combat training and tactical rescue missions. She survived numerous Bio-Organic Weapons throughout the past nine years and escaped the decimation of Raccoon City in its last minutes. Every line of her file detailed a tough, smart, independent woman who could handle herself in a pinch.

And yet, here she was. The famous Jill Valentine, reduced to a number in a lab cell, one of the hundreds of participants to fill the Tricell experimental database. Extraction of Jill's antibodies left her hair blonde, and lack of sunlight led to paler skin. Each traits that Excella would ensure her rival maintained. Certain other changes enhanced the disparity between them to her satisfaction, a classy, high-ranking CEO of a top class pharmaceutical company, beside a piece of lab trash worse than the Lickers and zombies she passed on her trek here.

Jill stood tall and amusingly proud against the wall. Her chains restricted her arms to mid-torso, where her hands kept her slick bodysuit open for her keepers. The most appropriate stance, Excella mused, for a low-born woman to serve her life's purpose. Cheap blonde hair remained in the same ponytail it had been in when Albert claimed her. These traits accentuated the sense of wholeness that came in Jill Valentine's new appearance.

The latest batch of the drug had worked wonders on the woman... and Excella savored it twice more than the illustrious flavor of her expensive wine. Swishing the contents of her glass in hand, she approached the lab rat.

"Jill, Jill, Jill. You used to be such a bothersome gnat to my plans. Now look at you, standing tall and at full salute to your queen. How do you think your partner Chris will feel when he sees..." she snorted, cresting to a mad cackle, "that new bio-organic weapon between your legs?"

She could put it bluntly, like so many of the dull scientists must have said to her, but the woman's years of duty in B.S.A.A. were too delicious of a bitch slap to dredge up. Past the smiling, blushing exterior of Jill Valentine's pale face, Excella knew the real woman filed her hormone-driven responses away in her memory, where she could later recall her every thought and action in horror. The red scarab dug into Jill's chest same as ever, yet its inactive state kept P-30 from interacting with the new wonder drug... and assured Jill of the permanence to her changes.

"Ex... cella?" Jill moaned. Cum oozed from her cock tip and trickled down her length to the base, dripping to land between her feet.

"Look at the pathetic creature you've become," Excella taunted, pinching one of her plaything's nipples. The effect brought Jill mewling and jerking her hips forward in want of a hole to sate herself. The flow of new white sperm accelerated with the sound and scent of a woman in Jill's presence, and soon a puddle built that extended around her feet. "After 230 trials, you've grown an impressively sized endowment all your own, and a lust to let your new passions out on anything that moves. Not only that, you stink of sperm. I suppose the reek of lonely unwashed ejaculate should be expected from a horny dickgirl like you."

It was true. The nicer allure most women gave off had disappeared under the rising stench of cum. It wafted from Jill's groin like some perverse air freshener, cloaking her head to toe in a manly scent at odds with her enormous rack and the supple feminine curves of her physique.

She couldn't help herself. So delicious was the sight of Jill Valentine brought to this state, Excella's nipples went hard, and she ripped the woman's blindfold off her eyes. That one restriction, added to keep the test subject from observing things she'd like to fuck, pulled back to offer Jill light enough to see her master. Her vision adjusted slowly, the finely chiseled details of Excella's face coming out little by little.

To this, the CEO teased, splashing every drop of her expensive drink across her porcelain perfect breasts. Her high-end designer dress clung to her bosom curves, and even the line of her aureoles pressed upon their white cover as she felt her own wet thrill at Jill's sorry state. She smirked at the dickgirl thrashing in her chains to get a piece of the prize standing mere inches away. The jingle of metal sounded restraint, while a huffing Jill tugged away at her bonds.

"You'll be very happy to know that my scientists designed this new drug to make sex with a woman required if you want to feel fulfilled," Excella revealed. "If you don't have one willing to let you have sex with her every day, you'll turn into this sex beast and hunt for a mate. Imagine how many women you might rape in this state."

The CEO's hands delved down her dress, creeping near her groin. A hungry thought told her to slip her hand under and grope herself to release the orgasm building in her nether. Instead, she dipped past Jill's erection, intentionally brushing against the new flesh and causing an extra moaning spurt from its tip as she rubbed her fingers against the outer entrance of Jill's disused pussy.

"How does that feel, Miss Valentine?" Excella asked.

"I... I.." Jill's sex-addled mind struggled to form words. "I feel nothing."

A pleased laugh lilted from Excella's lips. This was precisely the result for which she hoped, and the pre-experiment predictions set forth. The pleasure receptors in Jill's vagina died out as new ones in her bourgeoning cock developed, a direct replacement in every sense. The hole would remain, if predictions held true, yet its purpose in the woman's physique died away with every new dose.

"Don't think of it as a total loss, you can always use that gaping hole you call a vagina as a way to store ammunition."

"Yes, master," Jill said. Hot sweat ran down her body and soaked into her filthy months-old bodysuit.

Excella's hand slid onto the dirty phallus of her rival and stroked. It was another shot at humiliating the woman by showing how real her new appendage was, yet the act blew back at her, literally. One stroke sent a hard spurt high, splattering against Excella's chest. The lightest touch, and it brought a volcanic eruption from Jill's altered ovaries.

"How dare you!" Excella screamed. As revenge, she pulled Jill's penis back and gave a hard tug, eliciting another burst that plastered against Jill's dirty face. A couple more painted her breasts and stomach in spooge, her hair left pristine by the CEO's keen sense of cock manipulation. "Only Wesker deserves to cover me in his manly seed. A half-breed blonde bimbo like you has no business staining my perfect body. If your disgusting offings touch me again, your next round of tests will turn your nasty ass into the pussy you deserve."

It was a hollow threat. Hollow, for she planned to put Jill through those tests anyway. In months, the agent's anus would build pleasure receptors of its own. Through it, she would come to know a wide emptiness only satisfied with something big and hard shoved deep inside.

Turning, the CEO took steps to exit the lab. She paused as she heard subject 551 moan.

"Ex... cella..." Jill repeated.

"Until you can behave yourself in my presence, I'm banning you from sexual release. You will remain as you are until I've decided you know your place and can keep your wild urges away from your betters."

Excella purposely swayed her hips, exaggerating her rump in full view of her subject. An orchestra of wet slaps along the ground behind her confirmed Jill's raging hard-on, music finer to her ears than the classical works of Mozart. She tossed her wine glass aside and stepped from the chamber... when she heard it.

"What?! It can't be!" She looked in time to see Jill's arm chains bust loose from the wall. Rattling, they scraped against the floor as Jill's legs broke free as well. Excella rushed to the room's control console, reaching for the emergency button.

"HISSSSSSS!" Jill lunged after her prey with a snarl. In a normal person, the thickness of dress cloth over Excella's groin would have resisted the new appendage. But then, Jill was no longer normal. Her diamond hard dick ripped its full nine inches clean down the middle and buried itself base-deep into Excella's smooth-shaven sex.

"You bitch! AGH!" Excella winced. The girth she praised so highly moments ago rammed with a bucking bronco's might, while her arms pinned to her back under Jill's tight grip. Her wine-wet boobs rested against the console, her lower body forced back by her rapist to allow fuller entry.

Their combined shallow breath puffed out from their mouths as Jill reached around and groped a full firm tit in one of her hands. Excella's true scent, the scent of lust, pervaded above the wine and perfume the haughty princess used to mask what hid beneath. It drove Jill to a frenzy, bouncing the woman's whole body with enough force to bust steel doors off their hinges. She ducked her head down, inhaled at Excella's shoulder, nibbled her ear.

"Stop this! Stop at once!" Excella barked her orders. "You're not allowed to make me orgasm! I've saved that right for Wesker! You're nothing but a wild dickgirl, one I've made so disgusting that Wesker will have no choice but to love me and me alone."

Despite all she said, Excella felt her pleasure building inside her womb. That unmistakable tingling sensation, that build-up reminding her of the seed about to shoot inside. Her legs trembled from the strain of her stance, her butt cushioned Jill's weight at every thrust, her loins suckled on the invasion pummeling back and forth in her most cherished channel. In less than a minute, her mind was withering to desire, with Jill's animal instincts passing along to her mistress.

"Ohhh..." Excella's eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her mouth dropped, tongue hanging out along her chin. She went limp to the dickgirl's efforts against her, absorbing blow after blow like a soft sponge. Her vision clouded over and dazzled as the haze of climax overtook her, releasing around the offending penis.

And Jill was still going.

Humping, Jill grunted and slapped Excella's ass. The CEO's back arched upward with new alertness, the short frame of looseness fixed with an instinctual clenching that pressured Jill's fresh receptors. The agent switched to playing with herself, squeezing her large bosom and cranking her hormones into overdrive. The awkward rhythm that started their forced mating at last shifted into a natural cadence of repetition. She was learning, and quickly, how to use her brand new 'bio-organic weapon.'

Rubbing her cum-coated tits, tasting her own spunk as she opened her mouth to hiss, Jill reached the pinnacle of her experimental development. Her white seed exploded from her dick as she wailed. Quarts finally allowed to come out all at once flooded into Excella's womb. The stench of sweat and odor of testosterone soaked into Jill's bodysuit and Excella's dress, wafting around them as proof of their labors. As the last spurts reached their destination, a new phase washed over Jill.

"AGH!" She released her grip on Excella. Dropping the CEO, Jill held her head, her cock dangling free. A trail of cum followed her backward steps until she came to a halt and squatted. She stared her wilting erection head-on as her mind folded back from the sex beast of a moment ago into her true self.

Excella slipped to the floor. Her ragged panting came with a rise to all fours, her pussy throbbing red and raw from the rough act. She gathered enough strength to sit herself down against the console, legs spread, Jill's cum leaking out between them.

"I... I..." Jill voiced as her sex thoughts cleared away. The woman returned, and as she looked up, she gasped. "Oh god, I'm so sorry. I couldn't control myself. I..."

Excella's rage swelled high... until she heard the stunned fear underlying her rival's tone. She grinned. "Jill, Jill, Jill... my how far you've fallen. How does it feel to be a rapist with a penis so large it puts most men to shame?"

"You... you have to stop this!" Jill pleaded. "I can't live like this! I'm a woman, I don't want this... this... this thing on me."

"It's too late," Excella maliciously taunted. "You're not a woman anymore, Jill Valentine. You're what many fetishists call a dickgirl. You've become such a natural dick whore too, look at what you've done to my poor pussy."

Jill's face screwed up in disgust at the sight. "It can't be too late. There must be some drug that can counteract the effects."

"There is," Excella said. "But poor Jill, you'll never get to take it. You're going to remain a dickgirl, forever. When I'm finished, you'll have the biggest penis in the world, and an irresistible urge to use it on every woman you meet. You might have been a strong and skilled B.S.A.A. agent, but with my help the only future you'll have is performing fetish porn as a blonde bimbo. It's a generous fate for a failure like you."

"How could you heartlessly toy with so many lives?!" Jill rose, her three endowments bouncing in unison. "We're people, Excella. We're human beings just like you."

"No, you're rejects," Excella said coldly. "Only the strong survive. The rest become cattle and test subjects for the strong to use as they see fit. You, Jill, have the honor of testing penis enlargement pills. I would say these pills are a success judging by that monster replacing the pussy you don't deserve, don't you think?"

"Grrr!" Jill's growl prefaced her rage at the cruel bitch's remarks. She stomped closer.

"Stop her!"

The command came as the main doors to the lab opened. Guards rushed in and dragged their target back into her cell. Kicking, struggling, Jill's post-orgasm weakened state failed in its resistance. They dropped her, and just as Jill jumped to follow, the exit resealed to contain her. Jill's member rubbed her spunk into a messy mosaic against the glass wall as she pounded, hopelessly, to break down the barrier.

"Let me out!" Jill shouted.

Excella pulled herself up on wobbly legs and, still leaking, kept steady by holding the nearby scientist's shoulder. "I don't think so, Jill. Or as the scientists here call you, subject 551. Enjoy your brief freedom from your chains. The next time you're released, you'll have to fight Chris and his new partner."

"New partner?!" Jill said in confusion.

She smirked at the incredulous betrayed look on her rival's face. "Yes, partner. He's taken on a new woman named Sheva to replace you. A good decision given what you will be when he sees you again. I'll be sure to let her stomp on your nice new endowment. It's the least I could do for her after she has to put up with all the frustration of hearing how great you are from Chris."

"Not everyone is as twisted as you, Excella. Whoever she is, if she's with the B.S.A.A., she would never do something so cruel."

"I think you'll be pleasantly surprised when the day comes. The ever-elusive female Viagra can be a very persuasive influence when it comes from Tricell... not that Miss Alomar will know the difference." Excella relished Jill's dread, no doubt picturing the pain she would soon feel as a smirking Sheva Alomar ground a heel into the thick, meaty appendage. "As far as she knows, she's ordering normal sex drugs to cure her arousal problems, from some no-name pharmaceutical company that just so happens to be based in Africa. She'll be in for a wonderful surprise when she discovers all it takes to get herself hot and bothered is putting her foot down in the right place."

"Damn you, Excella!" Jill growled.

"Please keep your dick away from the glass, Miss Valentine," Excella turned to the exit. "Nobody wants to see your cum smears."

A wet mark grew on the front of her dress as she left the lab, her rival's angry rantings echoing behind her.


End file.
